


The Fuck Is Tact?

by flinnfuck



Series: The Ongoing Crisis of Gabriel Reyes [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, ive never been on morphine but ive smoked enough pot to kill a small boar so, jack literally what the fuck, no angst we die like men, part of the ocgr universe, so role swap technically, spanish conjunctions are actually going to be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 16:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9771671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flinnfuck/pseuds/flinnfuck
Summary: jack morrison has literally the worst timing of any human being on earth and gabe is just gonna have to deal with itdrabble from the Ongoing Crisis of Gabriel Reyes universe bc writers block has her entire foot up my ass. rated for these boys goddamn dirty mouths.





	

“ _Pinche joder!_ ”

 

Gabe heaved a sigh into his comm, sparing a moment to look out from behind his cover. Well, “cover” was a generous term for a large chunk of fallen building he was squatting behind. “You do understand only two people on this line speak Spanish? And one of them is you?”

 

“ _Fuck off, Gabriel. English just doesn’t have the same bite that I’m pretty sure is appropriate for this situation._ ” He punctuated this statement with two shots that Gabriel couldn’t see, but he definitely _felt_ the presumably-steaming husks of Bastion units falling to Jack’s bullets.

 

The other man could agree. Swamped on all sides with a shitton of buildings in the way. Jack was a bit better off--the training from his original black-ops days would never go away, it seemed--but even he was breathing heavy despite his enhancements. If it kept on like this, they’d have to fall back, and if they did _that_ the UN would be so far up Gabe’s ass even Jack wouldn’t be into it.

 

He had no idea how the man had managed this shit _on his own_ for nearly three years. But this probably wasn’t the time to dwell on that.

 

There was a harsh grunt over the line and for a few heart-stopping seconds Gabe’s brain forcibly went through every life threatening injury Jack could have possibly gotten before the familiar sound of a pulse grenade blasted through the air behind him and Jack swore creatively. Gabe couldn’t help the small smile that quirked his lips, even as he unloaded a clip into an advancing sentry bot.

 

“ _God I miss Antarctica.”_ Jack mumbled, the gruffness of his voice lining just how goddamn tired he was. It was just a matter of time before his LA accent started slipping out. Still, Gabe huffed out a laugh.

 

“You hated Antarctica. You complained the entire week we were stationed there.” They’d even been inside, with _heating,_ and Jack found a way to bitch about it. City boy.

 

Gabriel could _hear_ the smirk in the man’s voice as he replied smoothly, “ _You seemed to have a fun enough time warming me u--_ ”

 

“ _Boys._ ” Amari’s sharp voice interrupted his snark, and Gabe was somewhat ashamed to admit that he’d forgotten the woman was even there. Whoops. “ _Could we save the sex talk for when we are not under intensive fire?_ ”

 

Amari was still new, and already scared the entire Overwatch team _and_ a worryingly large chunk of Gabe’s superiors. Her time in the Egyptian military was so damn vague even _Jack_ hadn’t been able to get his mitts on it, and somehow in the midst of killer robots and political warfare she had the time to care for a goddamn _child._ It was absolutely horrifying and Gabe flinched every time she even looked at him.

 

But she had a point, though she didn’t seem to yet realize that Jack would never, ever shut the fuck up about dicks and sex. The man simply wasn’t capable of it.

 

“Morrison,” Gabriel ducked behind a crumbling chunk of wall, landing shots on the advancing Bastions and, by some miracle, avoiding their bone-shattering return fire, “Left flank, they’ve sent another wave of Sentries.”

 

“ _No Titans?_ ” Jack’s nonchalant attitude was momentarily replaced by genuine, deep-seated worry. Gabe’s heart broke a little.

 

“No, but there’s more Bastions than usual.” They both knew what a Titan meant; no survivors, not even with the serum ever-pumping through their veins.

 

“ _On it_ .” Jack hardly made a noise as he moved, just the faint sound of regulation boots hitting packed dirt and his sharp breaths. “ _The UN got backup comin’ in? This is a fucking shitshow._ ”

 

Leave it to Jack to swear over monitored lines. The chances that someone was listening in were slim, but they recorded everything. It made Jack rather paranoid, but the day he stuck to regulations was the day the world burned and Reinhardt figured out the meaning of “inside voice”.

 

“No, this was supposed to be covert.”

 

“ _Technically all of Overwatch was meant to be covert, but look where that got us.”_

 

Gabriel barely stifled a snicker, distracting himself with blowing holes into another Omnic’s power supply. “Yeah, yeah, we aren’t all black-ops geniuses. I mean, we hired _Reinhardt,_ I don’t know why anyone up top thought they could keep it secret.”

 

Jack let out one of his snorting laughs, punctuated by what sounded like concrete hitting metal. If he fucked up his hands trying to fistfight ‘bots again, Gabriel was going to be all over his ass. Not...in that way. Or maybe yes in that way, Jack was into some weird things.

 

Why was he dating this man, again?

 

“ _There is disturbance towards the West._ ” Amari’s voice crackled through again. Jack made one of his Noises, the language they had accidentally developed due to Jack’s habit of forgetting _most_ people need Actual Words to communicate. Either way, this particular noise meant ‘ _on it_ ’ or some variation thereof, and the sound of light steps on rubble confirmed it.

 

“Amari, relocate towards Morrison’s position.” _That idiot’s gonna need cover fire._

 

“ _Aw, Gabi,_ ” The man in question huffed playfully, sounding somewhat breathless. “ _What happened to using call signs?_ ”

 

“I’m not calling you Captain Hammerpants. It’s just not happening.”

 

“ _But Gabe, it’s even a reference to that movie you like!_ ”

 

“It’s a musical, and shut the fuck up. This is a goddamn war.”

 

“ _You’re no fun. You could even choose your own name! What’s that one character you made up, Raiser? Rinser?”_ His voice lilted teasingly and Gabriel paled. “ _Oh, Reap--_ ”

 

“Okay we’re done with this conversation!” Gabe interjected harshly, blushing. Why did the man have to have such perfect memory? It was just a few goddamn drawings!

 

He really needed to get some more blackmail on his boyfriend.

 

_“Reyes, there seems to be a...squadron, of sorts, coming up from the North-West blind spot.”_

 

“Mierda,” Gabe hissed quietly, gun clicking empty and forcing him to slam it against a bots head. The area he’d been defending was clear, but he could’ve seen the tell-tale glints in the distance even _without_ enhanced vision. His hand snapped up to his comm mostly of its own accord.

 

“Reyes, reporting.” He grunted into the UN channel, the only one they’d bother to check. Sometimes he could understand Jack’s frustration with them. “Unexpected interference on the Grand Mesa op. No injuries.” _Yet,_ he didn’t add. Just switched back to the squad line.

 

“ _Gabe, I think--shit.”_

 

“Jack?” Gabriel didn’t have the state of mind to hide the worry from his voice. “Jack, what is it?”

 

“ _Titan.”_ The man breathed. Well, more like grunted, really, like he was climbing something. Like an idiot.

 

“Jack, do _not_ take on a fucking Titan by yourself!” The commander hissed, already sprinting to the small _blip_ appearing on his visor and mowing down any ‘bot crossing his path. _Amari’s there,_ he tried to sooth himself, _she’s a genius sniper._

 

A genius sniper that had never had to deal with Jack Fucking Morrison before. Gabe sprinted faster.

 

“ _H-hey Gabe,_ ” Okay, Jack was definitely panting now, what the hell was he doing?! _“If we survive this, we should get married._ ”

 

Gabe tripped over a rock.

 

“Jack, what the fuck?!”

 

“ _He’s ah…”_ Amari paused, seeming for all the world absolutely lost, which was not something Gabe had seen or heard on the woman before. “ _He appears to be running into the omnium”_

 

The creative litany of English, Spanish, and inexplicably Russian cuss words Gabriel spat next would probably get him a spot in _at least_ the fifth circle of Hell, right beside Jack _Fucking_ Morrison for giving his boyfriend a god damn heart attack. Amari took it all in stride, probably because her daughter wasn’t there to be influenced by the idiots she worked with.

 

“ _I can give cover fire, but…”_

 

“It’s fine, Amari.” He grunted, breaking into yet another dead run. Jack’s _blip_ was now somewhere in the midst of absolute chaos on his visor, barely discernable from the ‘bots signatures despite its bright blue pallor. By some miracle, he didn’t seem to be taking that much damage, and all around him green dots flickered from existence. _Pinche idiota._

 

“Stay where you are. I’m going in after him, the _moment_ you see me coming back you head to the transport.” He put his Commander Voice on, getting close enough to the omnics that he could hear the whirr of their motors, the hum of their power supplies, the creak on the metal.

 

 _“Retreat?”_ 20 feet away at least, nothing for a super soldier.

 

“Tactical decision. Do you understand your orders?” 10 feet.

 

“ _Yes, sir._ ” 5 feet.

 

Gabriel gave a small grunt in confirmation and broke through the fray.

 

\----

 

The doctor was new, rather fussy, didn’t quite understand the mechanics of the serum. That was reasonable. Gabriel didn’t either. He _did_ know that, other than the bullets that had managed to tear through his calf, his wounds would heal just fine on their own.

 

His injuries were minor enough after Amari had, rather angrily, patched him up on the transport plane. He’d have a nasty scar and probably have to use a cane for a little while, but it would heal fine. Liao had been more mad about the copious amounts of blood on her plane than his actual injuries. _Cabrona._

 

Jack, on the other hand, had gotten himself Absolutely Fucked Up. Well, Angela had referred to it as _‘Large quantities of metal embed into his extremities’_ and _‘a possible concussion’,_ but Gabe figured they meant about the same thing. And he hadn’t even gotten to _see_ the man yet thanks to Doctor This-Healing-Rate-Is-Very-Impressive-What-Did-You-Say-The-Program-Was-Called and his annoying, prying fingers. The moment he got released from med bay, he was hobbling to find Jack.

 

It turned out the man was very easy to find when he was unable to do his whole Terrifying-Super-Spy thing. He was in a private room, thank the Lord, because he was _absolutely drugged out of his mind._ Gabriel had seen him drunk before, of course, the memory of their LA leave would never be fully erased from his mind, but after SEP his tolerance had shot up from that of a small boar to a full-grown elephant.

 

Apparently morphine didn’t count. Or he was on _a lot._ Actually, Gabe was gonna settle with both.

 

His _lovely_ boyfriend was sitting upright in bed, thin blanket draped over his legs and nightgown covering everything else. He was about 76% bandaging, butterfly stitches taking care of some of his smaller wounds while the larger were firmly patched with red-tinted gauze. And he was _swaying,_ just slightly, not like he did when he was anxious but like he just couldn’t keep upright and had to keep correcting himself. Which was _very_ odd for a soldier, especially one of Jack’s caliber.

 

“Gabey!” Jack was making...grabby hands. Grabby hands at Gabriel, like he was a child and not a war-hardened soldier who had seen enough shit to write a trilogy. It’d probably sell, too. But that was beside the point, since Jack was grinning dopily at his boyfriend and looking close to _whining_ if he didn’t get what he wanted. Resigned, Gabe limped over and hovered at the side of the cot while Jack hummed and pressed his face into the younger man’s stomach.

 

Yep. Lots of morphine.

 

“Y’know you could’ve gotten yourself killed out there? What the hell were you thinking?” He’d already had his meeting with the UN via video conference--for his ‘incapacitation’ they said, like Gabe didn’t already know they just didn’t want to go anywhere near the actual problems--which meant he had no qualms tearing his boyfriend a new asshole for his idiocy.

 

Jack, for his part, just huffed and flopped back onto his pillow. _Pouting._ Gabe’s 30-something year old boyfriend was actually fucking pouting because he’d run head-first into a battalion of Omnics with only a rifle and his LA-borne instincts. Great. Excellent. Gabriel was going to have a headache within the hour.

 

“ _Gabi,_ I’m a super soldier! Nothin’ can kill me.” Another superstar grin, and yep, he was laying on the Cali accent thick. Gabe pinched his brow, resisting the urge to _throttle_ the idiot güero he’d somehow fallen in love with.

 

“That’s not--that’s not how SEP worked, Jack, you know this, you read through the files. It upped your strength and durability, being crushed by Omnics will still kill you.”

 

Jack stuck out his lower lip. Gabriel sucked in a calming breath.

 

“Oh!” Okay, Gabe was gonna get whiplash if Jack kept switching between grinning and whining like this. “S-so, fer the theme, I was thinkin’ black n’ gold.”

 

Gabriel blinked, staring at the man on the bed, who didn’t seem at all off-put by the shit that just cam out of his mouth. “Theme?”

 

“Yeah!” Jack’s sky-blue eyes were back on him, and Gabe wondered if they would _ever_ stop rendering him utterly helpless, “For the weddin’!”

 

_What._

 

“What.”

 

It hit Gabe very suddenly, which was odd for battle memories because he usually retained _all_ of it for his briefings. Right before his _maldito novio tonto_ had charged a goddamn Titan, he’d essentially fucking _proposed._ Because leave it to Jack Morrison to have the worst timing on the history of Earth, and the social grace of a fucking rock. _Mierda._

 

“Jack, y’know you’re supposed to actually _propose,_ right?”

 

“I did!” Jack blinked up at him, actually fucking confused. Gabriel eyed the stitches across his cheek warily; would they pop if he throttled him, just a little? Probably--plus, no matter how much his griped, he could never actually hurt the damn man. _Culo._

 

“No you didn’t. Yelling ‘we should get married’ on the battlefield is not a proposal.”

 

“But that's how I got you to agree to our first date!”

 

Gabriel paused, retort in his throat. Damn. That was true. How was High As Fuck Jack _right?_ About anything? Gabe was not about to lose an argument to a man on morphine; his pride wouldn’t be able to handle the hit.

 

“That’s not the point, you were bleeding out.”

 

Jack just huffed again. Good. Too high to argue.

 

“Okay, _fine._ Will you marry me.”

 

Gabriel blinked. God fucking dammit. Seriously, _why_ was he dating this man?

 

“You’re high. I’m not accepting a proposal while you’re high.”

 

“Our first date was in the middle of a firefight!”

 

“That doesn’t count! We were in SEP, there weren’t many other options! And _you were bleeding out for fuck’s sake!_ ” It _had_ been a pleasant date, but that was beside the point.

 

The man just stuck his lip out again, making the best puppy-dog eyes he could with his pupils blasted to oblivion. “ _Please?_ We haven’t gotten any down time in months, what if I don’t get another chance to ask?!”

 

Gabriel heaved a sigh, running his hand down his face. “ _Fine._ I’ll marry you, you insufferable bastard.” He squinted at his...fiance, pointing threateningly. “You’re buying rings, though.”

 

Jack _beamed. Right. That’s why I’m dating this prick. God fucking dammit._ “Yay!” He tugged Gabriel’s hand towards himself, planting a kiss in the approximate area of his knuckles. “ _Te amo, mi rey._ ”

 

The commander sighed. Goddamn sunshine smile.

 

“ _Eres un bastardo un verga torcida, y te amo también._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hahahahah i promise im working on chapter three of [ocgr](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9477209/chapters/21442259) but it was valentines day and i had An Idea
> 
> theres probably spelling mistakes im literally too fucking tired to read over this again. also, have i mentioned my love/hate relationship with spanish because its there and its _tense af_
> 
> and heres m [tumb](http://gayscreams.tumblr.com/)


End file.
